Addicted: Jacob and Renesmee
by iBs
Summary: Song-Fic with the song Addicted by Enrique Iglesias UK VERSION . Do enjoy, the song doesn't really have to be listened to with this, but you can if you want to; I do though, just for the effect. Love, iBs.


**_**All rights to Stephenie Meyer; thus she does own the Twilight Universe. I only manipulate the characters to my likings(emotions, etc. etc.)_**

* * *

><p>**Note that this is in Jacob's P-O-V; not Renesmee's.<p>

**Have I told you how good  
>It feels to be me<br>When I'm in you  
><strong>I have everything I ever waned in this world, a friend and a lover, Renesmee. She's just like a pill to me, except for making be get better, she makes me go even crazier. It's wonderful feeling, I'm telling you. Ever since I told her how much I loved her, we've been together wherever, whenever. We bonded last night, I cannot even put it in words, but I felt even more complete than before. The bad thing is, her father doesn't even know yet, we plan to keep it that way.

**I can only stay clean  
>When you are around<br>Don't let me fall  
><strong>No matter what though, through thick and thin, were in this relationship for life. Even when she's mad and stomps off to her 'secret hiding' place to think things through, then I feel like the most horrible person in the world, we make things work to a compromise. Yet, that one time, we hadn't seen each other in two months, it felt like I was holding on to a cliff, getting ready to fall into misery and despair, she came back and pulled me up. Practically saved me.

**If I close my eyes forever  
>Would it ease the pain<br>Could I breath again  
><strong>I've been thinking about proposing, but her age, no not her mental age, her years that she's been walking about on this Earth. Seven, she's seven and it nerves me. I feel like a pedophile, but then her mental age, she has a mind of a rocket scientist. Not only that, but how she acts so much older than she is, it makes me feel like _I'm _the one who's making her grow up so fast, it's confusing I know.

I try to not let those specific feelings get to me, causing me pain, making me suffer, I don't know what to do, so I just get lost in my imagination.

**Baby I'm addicted and out of control  
>But you're the drug that keeps me from dying<br>Baby I'm a lair but all I really know  
>Is you're the only reason I'm trying<br>**I had talked to Bella about it, when old Eddy is not around, she understands me, being the best friend that she is. I'm trying so hard to let it go, trying so hard for Renesmee's sake. I just can't for some reason, I so have romantic feelings for her, don't get me wrong now. It's just the facts that bother me so much. Maybe I should talk to Renesmee about it sometime, not now though. It doesn't feel right.

**I'm wasting away  
>Made a million mistakes<br>Am I to late **Not only the age thing, but the past too. She does know, I had a crush on her mother, but she doesn't know how I truly felt or even how I kissed Bella, two times. If I tell her now, it'll crush her into pieces, not only her, me too. I feel what she feels at times, but when she has an ounce of madness towards me, I have nearly the whole universe on my shoulders. Making me feel pain and frustration.

**There's a storm in my head  
>And it rains on my bed<br>When you're not here  
>I'm not afraid of dying<br>But I'm afraid of losing you  
><strong>The only one who can take away that pain though, is my whole reason for even living. Renesmee. When we get mad at each other, we don't sleep in the same house, call us kids, I know, but we just knock heads together. Once time, we were miles and miles away from each other, all because of my Alpha things, I just always wonder if she found a new guy, that would hurt me even more than dying, just losing her hurts so, so much more.

**Baby I'm addicted and out of control  
>But you're the drug that keeps me from dying<br>Baby I'm a lair but all I really know  
>Is you're the only reason I'm trying<br>**The thing is, about this imprinting that brought me to the most majestic creature on this earth, I'm tied to her forever. Even if she finds this guy that can treat her better, give her a normal life, I will still be there. Not as a lover, but a friend. Then it'll be like the love triangle I've been through with Bella and Edward. Though, I will still fight for her, I don't care if he's immortal or not. We were made for each other.

**When you're lying next to me  
>Love is going through to me<br>O it's beautiful Everything is clear to me  
>Till I hit reality<br>I lose it all  
>I lose it all<br>I lose it all  
><strong>Right now, she still is mine. We're not mad at each other, thank the Great Spirits above. We are happy, loving each other all the way we can without her Dad knowing. What she doesn't know is, he kind of does know our feelings, just doesn't know what we are doing exactly.

I know, it sounds like her Dad is the biggest obstacle in our relationship, and he is, trust me. It's hard to have some mind-reading father of Renesmee's always picking through my brain.

Though, I do give props to him, blessing me with her.

**Baby I'm addicted  
>And trying ,trying ,trying<br>Baby I'm addicted  
>Don't want to lose it all<br>Baby I'm all lair but all I really know  
>Is you're the only reason I'm trying<strong>

**Baby I'm addicted**  
><strong>Baby I'm addicted<strong>  
><strong>Baby I'm addicted<strong>

So thank you Edward, Bella, Cullen's, and this Great Spirit above that helped me survive and give me this half-breed, I call my life. I won't let her down, I will protect her, be there for her as much as my mythical, immortal self can. I vow to let go of all of my past to create this new self for her. Not only her, but for family too, even the Cullen's. Everyone I know, my friends too. I will give them all a piggy back to take away my negative effect.

I love you all, some I might not like a most times, but I will give me best for everyone.

Especially my Nessie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As said before, all rights to SM. Also, rights go to Enrique Iglesias for the song Addicted(UK version). I do hope you enjoyed that, please R&amp;R. It will mean the world to me. As always, thank you for supporting me(if you are, that is) and keep doing your thing.<br>**_

_**Love,**_

_**iBs**_


End file.
